The Courier
by hatericeviolence
Summary: Welcome to Paradise City, home of the ABU West headquarters. Paradise City is situated in the middle of a valley and experiences outstanding weather year around. Inside our city, you will find state of the arc technology, fresh housing, and outstanding medical facilities all thanks to ABU West. Enjoy your stay in Paradise City. We're very excited to have you.
1. Welcome to Paradise City

The Courier.

fanfiction.

Resident Evil.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable people, places, or events. Pure work of fiction. All rights belong to original owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise City

"Welcome to Paradise City, home of the ABU West headquarters. Paradise City is situated in the middle of a valley and experiences outstanding weather year around. Inside our city, you will find state of the arc technology, fresh housing, and outstanding medical facilities all thanks to ABU West. Enjoy your stay in Paradise City. We're very excited to have you."

Damien sat back in his seat and looked out the window. He hated airplanes. The cramped space gave him no room to move and there was no pizza. He wouldn't be making this trip if it weren't for the payoff. It wasn't exactly his usual gig but he was drawn to it. There were no demons but a strange pattern was emerging with sixteen reports of demon sightings. Just sighting with no attacks. It wasn't normal at all but the city government was scared enough to seek help. Damien knew that no attacks so far didn't mean they weren't preparing for a war.

The plane finally landed and Damien made his way through the crowded airport. He watched the crowd. There seemed to be more leaving than coming. He turned and saw it quickly. Only he and two others got off the plane and were walking to the gate. Damien shook his head and continued out, immediately seeing a sign with his name. "That's me."

His greeter nodded and held the sign to his side. "Hello, Mr. Damien, how was your flight?"

"Boring and long. Anywhere to get pizza around here?"

"I'll have some delivered. I apologize for the long flight but I assure you we are very happy that you're here."

"Yeah, I bet." Damien sighed as he walked out the airport. He got into the stretch limo that he knew wasn't sent by the city and he saw a blonde sitting across fro him. "Well, who might you be?"

"Eve and yourself?"

"Damien. Are you from here?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm here on business. I can tell by your attire you're not from here, either. What brings you to Paradise, Damien?"

"Who doesn't want to visit Paradise?"

"There's no casino here. Not even a beach. Not exactly my kind of paradise."

"What kind of business do you do?"

"I make sure things get where they need to be. When and where. Always on time. What business are you in?"

"Nothing like that. I'm an investigator."

"Sounds exciting." The conversation died out quickly as the limo stopped and the pair were escorted inside the tall silver building. Eve walked in front of Damien, holding onto a silver suitcase. "I'm looking for Mr. Wesker," she said approaching the secretary desk.

"Well you have found him. Mrs. Reid, is that correct?" She nodded as she turned towards the tall man with dark shaded glasses. "How was your flight?"

"Fine. I didn't run into any real problems."

"Wonderful. And Damien, isn't it? It's nice to have you aboard."

His attention snapped and he fakely smiled. "Glad to be here. Where do I start?"

"You'll start tomorrow. Tonight, please go enjoy a suite on me. I have a meeting I must make. I hope you two enjoy your stay. Mrs. Reid, the package will be ready when I see you tomorrow. Until then," Wesker nodded and walked off with the package. Eve turned and shrugged at Damien before walking out of the building.

* * *

Leon put his weight on the railing of the balcony as he peered out over Paradise City. Word had flown in to headquarters that something was suspicious about this city and he could see why. He looked up at the skyline and the faint outline of a dome appeared. Of course, it was becoming more and more evident that ABU West had something to do with Umbrella. After knowing what happened at Raccoon City, it only made sense to Leon to have the dome. If anything happened inside the city, they could close it off and destroy it. No one would know any better. He looked around as night was falling quickly. He could hear the creaking of the dome as the wind from the valley hit it. He rolled his eyes and returned back inside, laying down, and praying for sleep.

When morning came, Leon stepped out and viewed the city. Something was wrong. Seven in the morning on Thursday and not a soul in sight. No school children, no cars, nothing. It was empty. He looked around and tried to see if anyone was anywhere but he found nothing. He walked back into his room and quickly dressed. Leon caught his eye on the mirror and he looked at it, titling his head as he noticed the red outline of a box near the top corner. "Great, they've been watching me all along. How didn't I notice this?" He huffed as he hurried out of the door.

Leon huddled in the hallway as he slowly walked down, inspecting what areas he could. Still no life. Nothing. He tried to listen for anything that would prove that he wasn't alone but there was nothing but silence. It didn't take him long to make it out to the street and he walked around, still finding nothing. He pulled out his communicator as it made a noise.

_"Leon, you're there? Good, we were afraid we lost you. All communications were shut off with Paradise City around five this morning."_

"Yeah, I'm here. Something weird is going on. This isn't like Raccoon City. There's no one around."

"_I don't know what's going but we got a distress call this morning. Here let me play it for you._"

Leon looked up as he heard screaming. It wasn't from the communicator. "I'll have to call you back," he said, shoving it back into his pocket and running off towards the gas station.

He ran in as he saw her flip back and land on the hood of a car, pulling out a gun, and shooting it at a middle aged woman in a dress. "I said back off. Huh?" She turned around as she saw Leon standing in the middle of the street. "And who are you? Are you one of them?"

"No," he shook his head and lowered his gun. "Do you know what they are?"

"Annoying pests called locals?" She jumped off the hood of the car, picked up a backpack, and approached him. "Have a name?"

"Leon."

"Leon, huh? Well, I wish we were meeting on better circumstances. Eve," she extended her hand out to him.

He stood there for a moment and looked at her hand before shaking it. "Yeah, that makes two of us. Have you seen any more of them?"

"Yeah, a few but it's like everyone disappeared." Eve started walking away from him and towards the hospital before turning and looking at him. "You going to stay here and deal with them or do you want to get out of here?"

"Do you know a way out? By now all the roads would be closed."

She titled her head at him, curious. "And how would you know that?"

"I've dealt with something similar a time or two."

"Similar? Who are you, Leon? What do you know about what's going on?" Eve created a fist as she stepped forward towards him. "What's happening isn't natural and you know something. Tell me or I'll shoot you dead."

He watched her as she drew her gun and pointed it to him. He sighed and looked towards the ABU West headquarters. "If it's what I think it is, it's not a good thing."

Her eyes met his at the sight of the headquarters. "And you think they have something to do with it?"

"I'm certain of it. If that's the case, we need to get out of here and soon. It isn't safe for us here. These people you're seeing? They're infected with some sort of virus. You can't be cured from it. One bite and you're dead."

She let out a laugh as she shook her head, her gun lowering back to her side. "Like what? Rabies? You're something, Leon. That something is called crazy."

"Alright, then tell me, did they respond when you spoke to them?"

"No," she said quietly.

"That's what I thought. The virus kills them. Every part of them. They can't think. All they know is they want to kill."

"So, what? They're the walking infected dead? That's ridiculous. This isn't some video game, pal."

Leon exhaled with a hint of annoyance and humor. "I wish it was. I guess you already figured out how to kill them?"

"Shoot them in the head. Heart didn't work. Legs didn't slow them down. Where have you seen this before?"

"More than one place, unfortunately. Usually the only safe way to get out of here would be through the headquarters."

Eve laughed and shook her head. "No, there's an escape route near the hospital."

"And how would you know that?"

She took her backpack off and pulled out a small electronic tablet. "I have the maps."

He eyed her as he took the tablet. She was right. She had maps of every entrance and exit to Paradise City. "Where did you get these?"

Eve shrugged as she took back the tablet. "I'm the prepared type. Always know my way out."

"Right. So, the hostipal, huh? Alright. Let's get going."

"I need to find someone first."

"How long do we have until the dome closes?"

"Two hours but you already knew that, didn't you?" Leon nodded as he looked up at a figure jumping down behind her. She turned around and smiled. "Hey, so you're alive. Good. Now we don't have to look for you."

Damien bowed slightly and looked at Leon. "I guess not. This place isn't very safe. We need to get out of here."

"We're working on it," Leon said, pulling out his communicator and trying to dial his own headquarters but got no response. "Alright, let's get moving. We don't have time to waste."

"To say the least. By the way, Eve, drastic change with your hair," Damien laughed, noticing that her blonde hair was gone and was now sitting in a brown bun.

"Wigs. They're not exactly war approved." She glanced at Damien and shrugged before handing him a gun. "Did you run into any on the way here?"

"Just a few dozen. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Right, let's get moving," Leon said, breaking up the reunion and starting up the street.

* * *

_Author's note: I'm only expecting (at most) 3 parts with the highest possibility of 5 parts. Should contain 2 stories rather than just one. I was originally planning on a crossover with Devil May Cry but decided that including that would just cause me to derail the point and plot completely. _


	2. Darkness Falling

The Courier.

fanfiction.

Resident Evil.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable people, places, or events. Pure work of fiction. All rights belong to original owners.

Chapter 2: Darkness Falling

"Leon, I think we should be honest with each other."

"You wanna know how I know what's going on? I've seen it more than I wish I had."

Damien looked at Leon more intensely then he had before. "And how did that turn out?"

"Badly," Leon sighed, heading up the stairs. "Only a handful of survivors."

Eve shook her head and walked past Leon. "And you're one of them, right? How'd you manage that? Better yet, if you survived and this all happened, then why would the government allow it?"

"They didn't. They had the company responsible for it disassembled. Obviously, they've gotten back under a new name. I wish I wasn't surprised. Umbrella was the leader in medical break throughs. Out of nowhere, ABU took that position. Don't you find that fishy?"

"Hey guys, what the hell is that?" Damien peered over the edge as a fleshy being charged their way.

"Nothing good. Start running."

"And what are you going to do?!"

"Hopefully slow it down."

"No way, you two get going. I'll deal with this freak." Damien jumped down and started running before they could protest.

"Find a place to hide," Leon said, jumping down to follow Damien.

"No way, he found us before. He'll find us again. We need to get moving. The dome is already starting to close. We need to either stop it and get Damien or we need to get out of here. You're the only one experienced in this. I hate saying it but I need you." She stalled as he started to walk towards where Damien ran off. "If this is an infection, like you say, I might know where the antivirus is."

"What?" He turned around, lowered his gun, and studied her. "You're employed by ABU."

"Not exactly."

"Where is it?"

She shrugged as she ran down the steps to him. "A few blocks north of here. It's being stored in a safety deposit box."

"At the bank?"

"Yeah. Are you in?"

He looked down the road in the direction she was suggesting. "It's probably a tarp, crawling with these things or worse. Are you sure? Will it really be there?"

"Pretty sure," she lied. "I'm not completely sure but I was told a very important package was being held there. I'm not sure why there, though."

"Alright, let's get moving."

THey started towards the bank. The streets were empty. With every moment that passed by, the sun started to disappear. Night was falling and it wasn't even half past nine in the morning. The dome was closing faster than they had guessed. "Hey, Leon."

"What?"

"The dome."

"Yeah, I see it. They're watching us."

"Who?" He turned around and gave her a blank look. "Oh, right, your arch nemesis who seeks to infect everyone," she mocked.

"It's not a joke."

"It is a joke. They are fine people. If they weren't." Eve stopped herself and rushed to get in front of him. The darkness set in and for a second the street lights flickered.

Leon caught up and put his hand on her shoulder. "They wouldn't what?"

"Be so important to this city It doesn't make sense to destroy a city that you basically control."

"You know something."

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean I'll tell you. We all have our secrets."

"You said you didn't exactly work for them. I need to know what you mean and I need to know now."

Eve stared at him. She didn't want to explain to him that she worked for them or that she was given a special assignment just the night before. She was still trying to understand why she was given the assignment. "I'm a courier. It's no big deal."

"Did you recently make a delivery to them?" He shook his head as she nodded. "When? What was it? This package at the bank, it's your pickup?"

"Yesterday and yeah, it is."

"So, it isn't the antivirus. You're just looking for a payoff. Right after, you cause all of this."

"Hey, I didn't cause this. I did my job-"

"To bring a deadly virus into a city." Leon huffed. The anger rose in him. He wanted to hit something-do something but the damage was done. She could have been innocent but she had the plans and the maps of the city. She was prepared. Why would she be prepared if she didn't know what was about to happen?

"If I did, I didn't mean to. I never looked in the case. You can't pin this on me."

"You never opened it."

"Never."

"Did they tell you what was in it?"

"Research materials for their stem cell break through. It wasn't sent by mail because they were afraid someone would try to steal it."

"That's what they told you? Stem cells?"

Eve shrugged as she nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what you want me to say. This is what I was told."

Leon shook his head and watched as finally some of the infected started to come out. As odd as it was, it put him to ease. He'd rather be in an infected town rather than a ghost town. "It's not that I don't believe you. I just-" he looked around as he heard creaking. "We need to get to the bank now."

She looked around and saw them coming out of buildings. "So, they open doors?"

He turned around and watched them. They didn't act like they had plagas in them but they weren't acting like Raccoon City. This was new. They acted brain dead but were hiding away until now. They showed some intelligence, a scary amount of intelligence. "That's not a good sign. Move it."

"Right!" Even ran ahead of him, her hand grasping her gun. Her feet hit the pavement in front of the Paradise City Bank and she turned around, searching for Leon. Not seeing him, she stepped forward as a swarm of the undead turned the corner. "Leon!"

A gunshot rang out as Leon ran towards her. He grabbed onto her arm and led her inside as the dome clicked closed. The bank was dark. There wasn't any signs of life or even a light. Leon stepped behind the counter towards the vault. "Power's out. Hopefully the locking for the vault is off too."

"And if it's still on?"

Leon smiled as he looked at the vault door. "Then we need to find something strong. Let's hope it's open." Eve stepped towards him as he put his hands on the steering wheel styled handle. It took their combined strength to get the door open. The weight of the door caused them to open it just enough to slide in. "Any idea where it will be?" he asked, opening the gate right inside.

She slid off her backpack and dug out a piece of paper from a side pocket. "R3," she said putting her backpack back on.

Leon looked at the plates on the wall then looked down the hallway leading further in the vault. "R is high security and in the back of the vault."

"Great," she said, brushing past him and walking straight back. She looked around the room until she found it. She tried to open it but it was clear that it wasn't budging.

"Problem?"

"Yeah, I guess the power is still on. I think I have…" she pulled out the piece of paper again. "Yup, got it." Even punched in the 4 digit code: 8103. Nothing happened. The door still wouldn't budge. "It's not working."

"Are you sure that's the code?"

"That's what I was given last night. I don't know when this started but I don't think they went out of their way to change it."

He walked towards the large safety deposit box that was as tall as he was. His fingers touched the number pad ad he pressed in four digits. The red dot turned green and pulled he pulled it open. Eve stood up and walked up to him. Leon pulled out the only thing in the large safety deposit box. "A lot of security for one thing."

"How'd you get it open?

"Pass key."

She took the briefcase from him. "You keep trying to convince me that you have no connection with what's on and yet, you know the new magic passkey."

Leon huffed and stepped towards him but she quickly stepped back. "I took a guess."

"And it magically worked. What was it?"

"Probably the same one that will open that," he said pointing at the briefcase.

She looked at the briefcase then back to him. "Which would be?"

"1998." The lights turned on suddenly and they both looked towards the doorway. A thick concrete slab started to come out from the floor. Leon pushed her quickly out of the room only to find the slab was coming out at every entrance. "Run."

Eve didn't waste a second and ran towards the front of the vault. They made it barely into the main vault but it was too late. The vault door had already closed and locked. "Well, I guess the power's back on." Eve sat down on top of the table and watched as Leon inspected the inner locks. "Now what?"

"We get out of here." He pulled out his phone and tried to make a call out but only got silence. "They must have some sort of signal block that starts when the dome goes up."

"So your government friends aren't coming. Next idea?"

"Open the case." He stood in front of the table as she put in the code and opened it. "Is it the antivirus?"

She shrugged and turned the case towards him showing him a dozen small villas of a translucent yellow liquid and a small injector. "You tell me."

He picked up a vile and tried to find a marking to say what it was but found nothing except for the Umbrella logo. "Nothing good as far as I can tell. I don't know if this is the antivirus. What code did they give you?"

"8103, why?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, put the vile back, closed the case, and looked around the room. He saw a vent sitting in the corner and put a chair underneath it. He drew his flashlight and looked into the vent. It went straight up for only a foot then seemed to curve but nothing was coming out of it.

"You realize neither of us can fit through that, right?" she sassed, putting the suitcase in her backpack.

"I see that. We need to find a way out. You got any other ideas?" He jumped down. "No." The air conditioning finally kicked in as he walked back towards her. "We will find a way out. We may be able to rewire the door."

She shook her head. "No, it's reinforced. We'd need an extensive tool kit." She coughed and leaned on the chair for support.

Leon's eyes burned into her. He could get out of the city without her. If she was infected, he'd have no choice. She coughed again and he grabbed her as she lost her grip. His vision started to grow hazy and he felt himself fall to the floor


End file.
